Action Comics Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Jim Locations: * ** *** ** *** Vehicles: * The "Sea-Serpent" Yacht | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle2 = Pep Morgan: "At the Air Show" | Synopsis2 = After saving his life from an airborne fire, Pep is invited by pilot Jimmy Dee to be his official mechanic for the next plane racing tournament. When a gambler spikes Jimmy's drink, Pep has to fly the plane, win the race, and land the plane, with no instruction or other help. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jimmy Dee Antagonists: * Gambler Locations: * ** Ardale Vehicles: * civilian racing airplanes | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = Chuck Dawson: "Murder in Rattlesnake Canyon" | Synopsis3 = Chuck comes across a murdered man, and the killers are still nearby. A shoot-out breaks out, but everybody emerges from it alive. Chuck vows to deal with these murderers later. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blacky (Chuck's horse) Antagonists: * Bearded man * Red Other Characters: * Ned Squires Locations: * ** ( ) | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = Bob Kane | Inker4_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle4 = Clip Carson: "The Ivory Safari (Part 2)" | Synopsis4 = Clip Carson is still making his way through the African jungle, with his hired porters carrying the crates of ivory. But the villainous Wolf Lupo eventually catches up to them. Lupo and his men tie up Clip and the natives, and Wolf grants Clip a last request, to let him play his harmonica one final time. The music travels through the jungle, and before the bad guys know it, flying spears arc out of the brush, hitting Wolf's men square in the chest and knocking them dead! The Wanangi tribe have come to help their friend Clip! Wolf tries to shoot Clip, but a spear impales him, and he falls flat, dead. The Wanangi chief offers to help carry the ivory to the shore, it being the least they can do for one the tribe calls "friend". | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * "Wolf" Lupo * Mike Other Characters: * Wanangi Tribe ** Zambi ** Warriors Locations: * ** *** Items: * crates of ivory | Writer5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Tex Thomson: "The Zombies (Part 2)" | Synopsis5 = Tex Thomson, Bob Daley, and Gargantua T. Potts were administered the zombie serum, though fortunately, the salt they swallowed saved them from the effects. Now it was time to plot their escape, as they were thrown in a hut with the zombified expedition team. They have extra salt with them, to give to the other men, and once restored to their senses they all escape. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Fuzzy-Wuzzy Tribe Other Characters: * Bart Barryless Locations: * ** *** Nile Valley Items: * Zombie Formula | Writer6_1 = Bert Christman | Penciler6_1 = Bert Christman | Inker6_1 = Bert Christman | StoryTitle6 = Three Aces: "Aerial Survey" | Synopsis6 = During a survey of the river in the Alaskan mountains, the Three Aces spot the word "Help" written in the snow. Gunner parachutes down to investigate. He find finds an old man and a girl, and they've been shot by fur trappers. Finding them solves half the problem, but they're still beyond the reach of any medical help or rescue effort, and the Aces' planes can't land in this blizzard. Gunner and the girl survive for a harrowing week, fighting off wolves at close quarters, but eventually get help and a ride back home. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Fur Robbers Other Characters: * Tony M'Crea * Mack M'Crea Locations: * ** Vehicles: * The Three Aces' airplanes | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler7_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker7_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle7 = Zatara: "The Moon Men" | Synopsis7 = Moon-Men, entrenched in an underground, under-ocean cavern, pump iradium gas into several population centers, killing thousands of Europeans and Africans in coastal cities on both continents. Zatara is assisted by Nala of the Wingrace, a strange young woman with fairy-like wings. They infiltrate the Moon Men's city and turn their own gas against them, neutralizing the threat to humanity, by killing all of the Moon Men. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Nala of the Wingrace Antagonists: * Moon Men Other Characters: * Locations: * ** | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue of Bob Kane art on Clip Carson. Next issue Sheldon Moldoff begins. * Superman: ** This story introduces Superman's Telescopic Vision and his Super-Breath. ** This is the Ultra-Humanite's fifth appearance. He will return next issue. ** Ultra-Humanite is the fourth mad medical scientist to transplant a human brain into another live body in a DC comic book. The first was Roskoffin, in New York City, the second was Doctor Kichung, in coastal China, and the third was ''Herbert Handers'', in Mexico. The Ultra-Humanite was the first to use a live human receptacle for the transplanted brain; his three predecessors all moved human brains into live apes. ** Superman and the Screen Siren is reprinted in and . * Zatara: ** Thousands of people in Africa and Europe are killed by the Moon Men with their iradium gas. It is never mentioned again. ** Zatara's response was by definition genocidal. * Also appearing in this issue of Action Comics was: ** 'Five Star Trap' (text story), by Frank Thomas | Trivia = * Fred Guardineer signed his Pep Morgan art as "Gene Baxter", and signed his Zatara art as himself. | Recommended = | Links = }}